Sonuloid Project
by FlyingHissha
Summary: A series of one-shots that combine the storylines of Vocaloid songs and the awesome characters from Sonic. You don't even have to know a thing about Vocaloid to enjoy these! With stories ranging from happy, funny, scary, and sad, everyone can get a little bit of everything. Chapter 4: Heat-Haze Days by Miku. Rated T for certain songs. Requests open! No OCs.
1. Trick and Treat

** FlyingHissha here! I welcome to my first piece of fanfiction on this account. This idea flashed into my head actually a month ago while I was looking around at Vocaloid songs. I saw someone's attempt (quite crude, really) to make the sonic characters sing Vocaloid songs. It was basically just a bunch of vocaloids that sort of sounded like the characters meshed into a low sound quality. However, this sparked something…**

** Before you who don't know a thing about Vocaloids, don't sweat it! I was there but a short year ago. You can still equally enjoy these one-shots without having to hear or have heard the songs they are from. Those who do… good for you, you'll have spoilers :P! To set the mood, I usually listen to the songs while writing, so if you want to listen to them, or perhaps find a "music video" for it, be my guest! Look it up on the great and powerful YouTube! /(.c.)/**

**!DISCLAIMER! I do not own Sonic or Vocaloid. None of these songs, or characters, belong to me bros. They belong to Crypton, various Vocaloid artists, and Sega.**

**!WARNING! This is more leaning towards the side of horror, but it really isn't that bad. If you came here for romance, sit tight my lovelies, it's coming. There is a character death, but by not means with it be gory or anything icky. Some slight OOC-ness because of horror nature. Plus, Chris-haters beware. I'm truthfully not a Chris fan, but for this particular song, I felt he fit **_**perfectly. **_**:D Oh, and beware of excessive use of the word laughing. **

**o()o()o()o() Presenting… TRICK AND TREAT by Rin and Len Kagamine o()o()o()o()**

"What's in the box, mama?" a child probably no older than seven years curiously questioned while shaking a meticulously wrapped present. His mother let off a small chuckle as she ran her perfectly manicured hand through his brown hair. Being a movie star, she set herself to shoot for perfection when it came to her appearance, even when the cameras weren't rolling.

"Well, why don't you open it and see, Chris darling!" She cooed lovingly, enjoying one of the rare visits to see her son immensely. As expected of a little boy, Chris tore it the gift like a wild animal, mouth set into an excited grin. As he finally got through the colorful red paper that decorated the outside of the otherwise plain looking brown box, he lifted the flaps covering the object inside and let off a shrill gasp. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he lifted the contents from the container.

"I hope you like it! It's another of those stuffed dolls, since I know how much you loved the other-" The millionaire mother was cut off by an oxygen depriving bear hug from her son. As soon as he let go he squeezed the doll he held instead, mashing it against his pale check. The doll was a spiky looking animal, mainly a rich color of cobalt blue, with a more peach looking skin tone around it's muzzle, arms, and tummy. Little red shoes had been added to cover its feet, while pure white satin adorned his hands. Carefully stitched to his muzzle was a big, warm looking smile and green buttons were attached above that for eyes.

Later that day, Chris practically soared into his bedroom with his new toy clutched to his side. He giggled as he flopped onto his bed, spreading his arms out wide with the doll next to him. Pillows, as well as a few stuffed animals toppled to the hardwood floor with a small plop. The elated child hardly noticed as he crushed the blue stuffed animal in another embrace.

"I love you so much, Sonic! You're the best toy ever!" He cried with another wide smile.

Had stuffed animals been able to show feeling, perhaps you'd have seen the plaid elephant shed a small tear. However, his time in the spotlight had been long over. A doll fashioned like an astronaut might have groaned, showing his annoyance to his master's sporadic favoritism. He'd only been "the best toy ever" for a day or two. A long, worn-looking green snake would have simply stared, completely motionless. His black button eyes would have shifted to the two dolls, which had rolled under the bed from their harsh fall. Perhaps their fall just moments ago had been symbolic of their drop from the favorites spot. Those two dolls had been the master's favorite toys for going on 3 years, which was quite impressive to the snake. His fake eyes would have also widened when he saw their reaction.

But… you wouldn't have to use your imagination to see the two dolls' eyes narrow.

O()O()O()O()O()O

Five long years had come and gone after that night. Now a twelve year-old, Chris had grown much those days. Around the age of nine, the boy had learned in a rather unpleasant way that dolls were for girls. A few neighborhood bullies had torn his beloved blue doll from his arms and basically tore the poor toy limb from limb. His cries and pleas were easily ignored as the older boys had tossed the ruined remains of fabric and fluff to the side, walking away laughing, as though the occurrence had been absolutely hilarious. He had later questioned his friends about the event later, and they quickly informed him that dolls were for girls. It took about a year or two, but Chris had finally gotten over what he later labeled as his doll phase. He piled his old dolls into a moldy cardboard box and carelessly dumped them on the side of the road.

It was now Halloween night, midnight to be exact. The crisp October winds blew his hair about and sent small chills through his body. Tall corn stalks surrounded him, the only light coming from the flashlight he gripped tightly in his hand.

"Francis! Danny! This game is getting old, really fast!" His young voice bellowed through the almost silent night. His friends had gotten the bright idea to visit the "Haunted Corn Maze" to celebrate the holiday of tricks and treats. He'd happily obliged at the time, his advanced maturity having forbid him from the mere though of going trick or treating. However, he didn't expect them to dash off, giggling and playfully shouting taunts that he couldn't catch them. He'd cracked a grin and took off after them, but after a few minutes, he'd lost them entirely.

Before Chris could reopen his mouth, he heard some faint giggles that seemed to radiate from the stalks of corn to his left. He almost jumped out of his skin, falling onto the dirt path with a thud. Hearing the voices laughing again, he discerned the voices…

Of a young girl and boy.

Chris's expression instantly changed from frightened, to relieved, and finally, irritated.

"Guys! What the heck? You scared me!" He scolded, standing back up and brushing the dust and dirt from his britches. His mood didn't approve when the only response he got was another mess of childish giggles.

"Alright you can come out now!" He shouted, enraged at his acquaintance's cruel behavior. This time though, the sound of crunching came to his ears as the snickering slowly got fainter and fainter.

They were running from him.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" He yelled, dashing through the dry stalks before him. The brown leaves whipped at his face as he struggled not to fall over the mess of natural debris on the ground. The laughing was becoming louder and louder as he started closing the gap between them. His luck ran out when he tripped on a particularly large, fallen corn stalk and found himself sprawled on the grass, which was as withered and dead looking as the corn.

When he finally picked himself up, he realized that he was no longer stuck in the maze, but was far outside of it, staring straight into a dark looking forest. Confused, he stepped forward slightly, hesitant to put himself so far from anyone who could give him assistance if he needed it.

"D-Danny? F-Francis? Hello?" Chris stuttered, staring straight into the woods before him. To his shock, he wasn't met by a giggle or silence.

"Come, come, until your deeper into the heart of the forest," the voice of a boy who seemed a bit younger than he called in an almost melodic tone. Chris recoiled in shock, having never heard the voice in his life.

'W-Who are you? W-What do you want?" Chris asked loudly, shivering slightly from the winds. He pulled the collar of his jacket up in hopes of providing his cheeks with some resistance from the harsh October breeze.

""Hurry, hurry! You'll only get closer if you're quick!" A younger voice, surely female, responded in a similar way as the boy. Chris was about to run off screaming when he suddenly thought about his circumstances.

"Wait a second… FRANCIS! DANNY! Not funny! Seriously, guys!" He cried, fury dripping from his words. It seemed to get incredibly quiet in that moment.

"But, Chris… come on! Isn't this fun?" "Francis" finally inquired in a joking manner after about two minutes of awkward silence.

"No, it's not!" He bellowed back, waving his arms about like a madman, which he may as well have been at the moment.

"But, Chris… The game has just begun!" "Danny" replied, before the sound of two hastily retreating footsteps met the infuriated tween's ears.

"HEY!" Chris quickly pursued the two into the forest, growing more and more sick of the constant snickering (as did the author, who was running out of new, non-repetitive synonyms for "laughing"). The pursuit didn't last nearly as long as he expected as he found himself standing in the foggy yard of a large, eerie looking mansion. He arrived just in time to hear the door slam shut behind his quarry. The boy let out a growl as his hand slid down his face in frustration.

He approached the door, any caution he may've had drowned by irritation. He reached for the doorknob and went to turn it, only to be met by the stubborn _click click_ of the lock each time he jiggled the knob.

"Let me in!" He cried in frustration, banging his fists against the door. It was thrown open so quickly that he almost fell forward. However, nothing could have possibly prepared him for the sight before him. He let out a shriek that rivaled that of the goat that had gone viral as his fell to his rump and attempted to scramble away from the two figures who grinned down at him.

One thing was for sure… they weren't Danny and Francis. They were _ANIMALS._

"Hello Master!" The two creatures chimed cheerfully.

"Francis" was a small, cream-colored rabbit girl whose ears flopped down to her waist. She wore a pretty grey dress that puffed out slightly at the bottom with a neatly tied red neckerchief (is that what it's called?). Red and grey tights stuck tightly to her thin legs. Her chocolate brown eyes were warm, but wrapped in tightly guarded mystery. Chris quickly realized that she was probably about half his age.

"Danny" was probably only a one or two-year difference, since he shared his creepy companion's short stature, but was slightly taller. This time though, the creature was a fox that was dominantly yellow with large patches of white fur on his muzzle and the tips of his tails. He didn't wear much as opposed to his female friend, but he had on a nice-looking jacket the same color as her dress. A similar red neckerchief was tied tight around his neck. The oddest thing about the fox child was that two, bushy tails swayed in an almost hypnotic fashion. His big blue eyes practically shined with excitement.

"Hello, master! Please, do come in!" The little rabbit said, breaking the strange quiet that Chris had brought to analyze the two animals. The fox was at his side in a moment, holding out a white, gloved hand to the fallen tween.

"I do apologize if we frightened you, master!" He added as he pulled Chris to his feet with a strength that surprised the other boy. The two kits (yes! A baby rabbit is called a KIT, bro! Deal with it) had to release a chuckle at the stupefied expression on his face.

"My, isn't it cold outside? Why don't we go inside, master?" The cream-colored animal more stated than asked as the two led their "master" inside the mansion they had come to call "home". However, before Chris could respond to the alarm bells frantically going off in his head, he found himself pushed down into a rather comfortable armchair.

"N-Now hold on just a second! I-I-" the boy was cut off when a steaming cup of tea was jammed into his hands by the bunny. Before he could blink, the two strange kits were seated across from him on an equally comfy couch. His eyes widened as he saw the animal children quickly down the boiling drink without a single wince. That was it.

"Who the heck are you and what do you want!" he shouted for not the first time that night as he slammed the cup onto the table. Tea splattered everywhere, even a drop landed upon his cheek. However his sudden anger and distress led him not to notice the burning liquid.

The rabbit and fox were immediately at his side. The boy gently picked his teacup back up as the girl swept her finger down his cheek, sopping up the tea with her finger. She stuck it into her mouth and backed away from the confused human.

"Why, you don't remember us master?" The little fox questioned, slight hurt permeated through his usual joking tone. The rabbit had on a slight pout, but seconds later, their normal expressions, void of seriousness, returned.

"My name is Cream, master!" The bunny girl finally answered with a quick, graceful curtsy.

"My name is Miles, sir, but you may call me Tails!" The fox boy said, following in suit with a similarly smooth bow.

"Well, my name is-" Chris started, only to be interrupted again.

"Chris," Cream and Tails finished with a giggle. The boy could only sit stunned as the twosome's attention never drifted from him. After another second, Tails returned the cup to the tween's hands.

"Drink your tea, Master Chris! It will get cold!" The yellow fox reminded as he perched himself to the arm of Chris's chair. Before he knew it, Cream sat on the other, legs crossed.

"Yes, Master Chris! It isn't hot anymore!" He could feel her warm breath softly tickling his ear. A shudder ran through his body as he decided to obey the furries. He put the porcelain cup to his dry lips and slowly sipped the liquid. To his surprise, his taste buds were met with an immensely sweet, calming taste. He sighed in delight as his body practically slid down in the chair. He then took a huge gulp, greatly enjoying the beverage.

"My, my! It seems you liked the tea!" Tails cooed, smile widening to show his pearly white canines. Chris simply nodded, eyes wide and sparkling.

"Yes! Could I… have another cup?" He asked, insecurities slowly returning.

"Why of course, master! Wait just a moment!" Cream chirped, gone from the sitting room in a second. Chris tried to start a sort of conversation with the fox at his side when the rabbit seemingly skipped into the room with a fresh cup and a teapot in hand. Tails hopped down from his seat and took the cup from his partner, lightning her load. He held it tightly as Cream pored the steaming tea into the cup. With a swift puff however, the steam all but vanished.

After several cups of this amazing tea, Chris could feel his eyes becoming heavy. He glanced at his digital watch and almost bopped himself on the head. It was around 3:00 AM. He sadly glanced up at his two hosts tiredly as he started to stand up.

"I'm sorry guys, but I really have to-" He was beginning to wonder if the two kits enjoyed cutting him off.

"You're not thinking of _leaving, _Master Chris, now are you?" Cream whined, brown eyes having grown huge in disappointment. Strangely though, her grin didn't falter.

"I have to get home now. My friends and family are probably worried…" He responded, looking away from his new friends. Both Cream and Tails glanced at each other with worry sparking in their eyes.

"B-But master, think about it, it's late, you're tired, and it storming-" This time, the young fox was cut off by Chris.

'What? It isn't storming!" He cried, standing up and charging towards the window. Cream and Tails stood back while Chris yanked open the worn, lavender curtains covering a large window above the coach. He couldn't stop a gasp from slipping as he took in the raging storm outside. A flash of lightning flashed and struck the grass before the house, followed by the deafening roar of thunder. The human let out a squeak, letting go of the curtain and falling backward. Before he could hit the floor, two pairs of tiny hands caught his arms, pulling him upright.

"Maybe you should stay with _us _for the night, Master Chris," Cream suggested, wrapping her arms around the human and pressing herself to him.

"Yes, you can worry tomorrow, master," Tails added, twirling a lock of Chris's brown hair with his index finger.

"But in the meanwhile, master, shall we play a game?" The two asked in sync, large eyes captivating his attention.

"Why not, I gue- HEY!" The world around him turned black. He started flailing his arms when they were suddenly grabbed and pinned to his sides.

"Master… calm down. It's just a game!" Tails's voice giggled from the darkness. Chris felt two feet positioned on his shoulders as a cloth was tied around his eyes.

"Yes, master, if you loosen the blindfold, it won't be fun!" Cream hopped down from the tween, satisfied with her handiwork. Chris stuck his arms out as he attempted to walk forward, only to bump into the coffee table and knock over the half-full teacup perched on it.

"Guys… I don't get this game!" Chris wailed helplessly, feeling about the obstruction to his path to maneuver around it. His right hand was suddenly grabbed and held tight.

"Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand!" Tails said, holding the hand close to his chest. Chris surprisingly could not feel the steady rise and fall of the furry. Another hand, more feminine this time, grabbed his left hand, doing the same thing. The teen blushed, thankful the little rabbit was just a child.

"So, Master Chris! Entrust yourself to us!" Their synchronized tones sounded almost like a song, calming the frantic beats of his heart.

O()O()O()O()O()O

Chris estimated that he'd been sitting on the floor for quite some time. The twosome had led him about the house for an hour, joking and skipping about with him before asking him to sit down, as they claimed they were tired. To tell the truth, Chris was tired, but the blindfold tied firmly about his eyes made him feel uneasy. What if his new friends ditched him, leaving him in the middle of foreign territory?

He shuddered at the thought, drawing up his knees and hugging them in a suffocating embrace. He could feel the small warmth from a nearby candle, flickering gently in the windless room. He heard no sounds of breathing but his own, and although Cream and Tails told him they would stay, he couldn't help but feel like they'd run off again, giggling quietly and chirping their songlike taunts.

Chris could no longer take it; he pulled the right side of the blindfold down as inconspicuously as he could. Much to his shock, Cream and Tails sat against the wall together, seemingly chatting quietly, probably about the trivial pursuits many children would enjoy talking about. Candles were set about much of the seemingly empty room, casting eerie shadows onto the moldy walls.

His eyes widened when he saw that instead of their shadows being larger than themselves, like anyone else's, they were… smaller. Like the size of…

Dolls…

Chris glanced about the room, suddenly aware of several other objects lying about the room. The sight made his hair stand on end. A plaid stuffed elephant sitting in the corner of the room had been impaled with a butcher's knife. The headless body of an astronaut doll lay awkwardly on the windowsill, barely visible over the excessively long, shredded curtains. A long snake hung from a chandelier, which had been unlit for decades it seemed. It's black button eyes had been forcefully torn out. And most shockingly, the remains of his favorite blue doll sat in his lap, further torn to shreds and defaced with red marker.

He suddenly… knew. He remembered these two… Flashbacks of tea parties, make-believe games, and most of all, those smiles soared through his brain at supersonic speed. Tails and Cream… used to be his favorite dolls. The toys lying about him had been broken by the twosome, because of their bitter resentment. He had replaced them. But… they… they had been _dolls_!

"My, my! What a wicked child! You're already awake?" Tails's lighthearted scolding brought him recoiling out of his thoughts. The fox gesture to the blindfold now hanging limply from the human's neck.

"If the blindfold came off… then shall _I_ blind you?" Cream asked, covering his eyes once more with her small, gloved hands from behind. Chris could feel himself shivering underneath the rabbit's grip. She felt it too and fell back, coming around to face him. Their toothy grins had never left.

"Come now! Smile! Let's see that precious face," Cream insisted, reaching out and pulling Chris's lips into a forced smile with her fingers.

Chris jumped to his feet, knocking the rabbit and fox off of him. He started running as fast as he could through the seemingly never-ending corridors of the twosome's decaying mansion. His sneaker clad foot hit a rotting floorboard with such strength that it broke, and he was sent plummeting. He hit the floor again with a sickening crack.

His head was spinning and he could hear faint shouting, though he couldn't discern what was being said. He stumbled up to his feet with panicked tears falling from his eyes. Once his vision cleared slightly, he realized he was in the tearoom that he'd enjoyed so much just a few short hours ago.

He took off once more, this time straight through the open window. The glass shattered into hundreds of fragments, piercing his arms and legs. He went into an uncontrolled roll as he hit the dead grass. It, surprisingly had stopped raining, but the wet ground soaked through his clothing, giving the tween an uncomfortable feeling. Not bothering with his soiled clothing, Chris started toward the dirt path he'd taken to get here in the first place.

He heard nothing but the howling wind through the thick, spooky trees and the pounding of his feet against the dirt. His heart felt like it was about to pop out of its chest and his ragged breathes were result of his fatigue and panicked sobbing. He then tripped over a tree root that jutted from the dirt, but this time he just sat there, salty tears stinging his eyes.

"Abandon the notion of having a _choice_, master." Tails spat as he suddenly appeared, wrapping his arms around Chris's neck in a tight chokehold. Chris squirmed under the younger boy's grasp, but found the doll turned flesh to be much stronger than he.

"We'll lure you in, so just enjoy your tea!" Cream sang as she landed in front of him, holding something behind her back. She inched forward threateningly, wearing a more predatory smirk this time.

"We want you, master. We want your heart… _forever_."

O()O()O()O()O()O

"Chris?"

"Hey, Chris!"

"Master Chris!"

"Master Chriiiiiiiiis, where are you?"

Four voices: one of a young boy, one of a young girl, one of a butler, and one of a Hispanic cook, cut the silence of the otherwise silent forest.

"I'd say it's useless. We've been searching here all night. Are you sure that he'd be in here?" The boy asked his female companion, who shrugged in response.

"Well, that farmer guy thought he say some people over here! We may as well try, Danny!" She argued, playing nervously with her short red hair.

"We should be heading back now, children, Master Chris is not present here. We shall continue or expedition in the morning," The tall, Asian butler called to the bickering tweens. They sighed in despair, but nodded.

As they left, they hadn't noticed that a bit off of the path, a figure sat, slumped over. Chris sat unmoving, his heart never to beat again, as it sat in the nubby hands of the little rabbit doll and the little fox doll on his lap.

**O()O()O()O()O()O**

** Heh heh, that was actually longer than I thought it'd be. Please, though, don't go off on me for being OOC, this is how the song is supposed to go, and I (and most other people) see Tails and Cream naturally being the twins for some reason. And if some of their lines sounded strange, it's because it was some of it was taken straight from the song. There is actually more than one "story" for this song too. I just like the doll one over the "forest demon" one, though now that I look at it, the "forest demon" one would've been way easier. And halfway through this story, I had to go baby-sit, so it all melted into repetitive sounding crap. Chris also was a last minute character choice. At first it was Amy, but then it was Sonic. However, since Chris just **_**adores**_ **stealing roles, I figured he'd want this one too. ;P (shot by Chris-Lovers Club)**

** IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! DO NOT BYPASS THIS!**

** I am taking Vocaloid song requests. Believe me, I know songs from Vocaloid, Utau, all over the reaches of computerized sound! However, I will NOT be doing songs like Madness of Duke Venomania or Imitation Black. I can make parodies poking fun at them, but nothing serious. The one exception is World's End Dancehall, which I can do the Project Diva F music video version. I will also only do cannon characters. So please, don't send me your yaoi OC couple and beg me to have them do Magnet. Plus, the songs must have at least of a BIT of a set storyline. It can't be a song about nothing. _ I'm open to any coupling that is HETERO. I'm not a homophobe, but my beliefs hold me from SERIOUSLY writing or doing it myself. If you want me to do a parody of a song and poke fun at a yaoi or yuri couple, feel free to send it in. Please, my little otakus, don't take offense. **

** Lastly… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	2. Cantarella

** AHHHH! It has NOT been over two weeks! (hides in a corner and sobs) I'm such a bad person! I blame summer reading and anime. I have completely fallen in LOVE with a certain anime. I'll just say it's a huge jump from my normal shojo (and…pshh, Sonic X :P). A virtual cookie to whoever guesses which anime I've been engrossed in. (the chocolate chips on said cookie shall be arranged in such a way that shall be perfectly symmetrical! hint hint) **

** Moving on, I send bundles of thanks to TheUltimateSonicFanGirl and The Shadows Rider. But really, was the lack of response because of Chris? In case I was sending mixed messages, I REALLY dislike the kid, and if having him made readers flee, I'll personally kill him again. (Shot by Chris Lovers Club **_**again**_**) **

_**Anyways**_**, selfie-bashing aside, please enjoy TheUltimateSonicFanGirl's request! Here's that romance I promised! :D**

**!DISCLAIMER! I do not own Sonic or Vocaloid. None of these songs, or characters, belong to me bros. They belong to Crypton, various Vocaloid artists, and Sega. Blah-Dee-Blah**

**!WARNING! Contains Sonamy (sorry Sonamy Haters), a sprinkle of Shadamy (who's supports shall shoot me as well), and Sonic tries to do something (cough cough… awkward…), but I stop him before it really gets anywhere at all. Plus, two other pairings are "inconspicuously" hidden in the ballroom scene. Also, there is a minor character death. **

**o()o()o()o() Presenting… CANTARELLA by Kaito feat Miku o()o()o()o()**

Amy Rose stared into the mirror hanging just above her carved wooden vanity. The white vase holding but one red rose paled in comparison to the Rose standing before it. Her emerald green eyes showed no emotion as she ran her hand down her short, pink quills. Her choice of apparel was obviously fancy, having a long, black ball gown that just barely stayed above the floor. Black lace was carefully stitched into the hem of the dress, while the back formed a v-shape, showing her back behind the thin black ribbons that kept it together. The sleeves were tightly fit to her arms until about the elbow, where the rich fabric elegantly draped loosely from her pale, thin arms. A lacey black chocker was secured around her neck, as well as a black rose hairclip. However, this wasn't it.

The young hedgehog reached for a box that sat upon the vanity, prying it open carefully. What sat inside was a green mask that was only meant to hide the wearer's eyes, as opposed to their entire face. It had a regal golden border that ran down all sides of the mask seamlessly. Three small red rubies decorated the area of the covering just below the eyes, swooping down to match the curves of the girl's cheekbones.

After gently placing the mask onto her face, Amy took one last glance at her appearance. She released a breathy sigh as she turned, opening the door to the powder room and stepping into a long corridor. Her black heels made loud, melodic clicks against the floors as she approached a set of two large, ornately designed doors.

The girl pushed open the door without a moment's hesitation, finding herself staring at the masked couples flying across the room in eloquent dances. She watched dazzled as a bat and echidna swept by her, twirling across the dance floor. They fell into a sweet kiss, passion radiating from their embrace. Even an even younger couple of a rabbit and fox skillfully performed such graceful dance moves, the rabbit's burnt sienna dress swinging with her movements.

Amy simply stood however, longing for a partner to sweep _her _off of _her_ feet, like those that the bat and the rabbit had. She fidgeted, suddenly feeling the strange sensation that someone was staring at her. Her emerald eyes then fell upon another set of eyes of the same color. She let out a surprised gasp as she realized a man stood right there, with a silky, white, gloved hand outstretched to her.

The man was a hedgehog as well, but had sharper, blue quills upon his head. His costume was like that of a prince. The outfit was mostly black, the jacket also having silvery vine-looking designs branching up toward his large collar. He wore white trousers that were stuffed into shined, knee-high, black boots. A white neckerchief was tied around his neck, sporting a sapphire pinned to it. His black mask perfectly matched his jacket. The sight of this handsome hedgehog took Amy's breath away.

"Well, good evening, Milady! Might I have this dance?" The blue gentleman greeted suddenly, not taking his dazzling off of the hedgehog girl. Amy blinked, surprised at the sudden invitation. However, she _did_ want someone…

"You may!" She giggled, taking the man's hand. He wrapped his other arm around her back and gave her a smirk. Her arm involuntarily found it's way about his neck.

"My, how proper you are, Milady!" He spoke, voice smooth as satin. The two took off. Despite always claiming to her friends that she couldn't dance, Amy found her feet falling into the correct steps, following the strange blue "prince's" movement. As he twirled her about, her black skirt flared out, elegantly floating up to her lower thighs. It fell back her sides as her mysterious dancing partner reeled her back in. Soon, the other couples stopped to stare in wonder at the couple, who continued to move swiftly, yet flowing. They looked as though they had danced to many songs before this one, practicing again and again for the perfection that was being displayed this night.

As the song faded, the couple stopped just as punctually, finding themselves in a close embrace. Amy could feel the warm breathe of her dancing partner upon her face, herself panting quietly. The sweat from their joined hands mingled, as the scents of roses and mint leaves mixed together. Once their eyes tore away, they found that everyone had just stood back, watching them. They stirred into a loud round of applause. Both dancers thanked heaven that their masks covered their deep blushes.

Once the clapping died down and all the other ladies and gentlemen continued to dance, seemingly trying harder to replicate Amy and the mysterious man's own, the pink and blue hedgehog moved off to the side.

"Wow… that was… amazing!" Amy exclaimed, clapping her hands together in delight. The blue one's lips parted into a smirk.

"You think so?" He responded, eyes twinkling playfully. Amy nodded until she felt herself start to become dizzy. She found herself unable to shake the childish crush that she was starting to feel.

_"A crush! How ridiculous! I'm already engaged!" _ Amy thought to herself, feeling a blush grace her cheeks.

"Oh, I don't think I've introduced myself! I'm Sonic!" He bowed as he finished his quick introduction. Amy blinked and stood staring for a second, before she felt his eyes on her.

"I'm sorry! My name is Amy," she cried after a second, embarrassed at her own forgetfulness. Thankfully, instead of feeling insulted at her forgotten manners, Sonic merely chuckled, as he himself had done the same thing too many times to count.

"Nothing to regret, Amy," he responded, winking behind his mask. Amy could only imagine how his face looked beneath the intricate mask he wore, shaping a rough image in her mind.

"Anyhow, though we haven't known each other for long, I'd like to ask you to dinner here tomorrow night," Sonic proposed, putting on his winning smile. For a moment, her soon to be husband flashed through Amy's mind. He definitely would disapprove… but why not, she supposed to herself. She wasn't leaving him or anything!

"I'd love to!" Amy chirped without another thought. Sonic's smile simply widened, showing the world his pearly whites.

"Great! I-" He was cut off when another hedgehog approached, though he was a dark, ebony color with several crimson red highlights adorning his quills. His costume consisted of a white coat with gold trim snaking about the garment. His trousers were a similar color of gold, but light enough to not draw away from the jacket. His mask was also gold, this time with white trim lacing about the borders of the eyepiece. (A/N I don't have an immediate outfit reference, so yeah, it sucks)

"Amy, would you like to look at the gardens together?" The ebony character asked, bowing slightly before his soon to be wed.

"Why not, Shadow?" Amy returned, her eyes tearing away from Sonic to Shadow. They joined hands and exited the room, but not before the pink one turned to her new acquaintance.

"It was just wonderful dancing with you, Sonic. I'll see you then!" She waved as the left the ballroom. Neither of the departed hedgehogs noticed the deadly glint of jealousy in the masked blue furry's eyes.

o()o()o()o()o()o

The cold winds of the late November night finally caught up with Shadow as he stopped his run. His mask had been taken off hours before, revealing strangely captivating red eyes. Said eyes currently scanned the deserted road, as he cautiously continued forward. Ever since he'd dropped his lovely fiancé at her house, he'd had the nagging suspicion that he wasn't alone.

His face was serious, but by the way he swayed slightly, any man could tell that the poor mammal had one too many drinks earlier that night. The clock tower a few blocks away chimed midnight in its stereotypically ominous tune. Shadow suddenly halted, his ears pricked up as he heard something else…

Footsteps.

He whirled around, hoping to catch a glimpse of his stalker. His pupils dilated at the sight before him and he tried backing away, only to find his pursuer faster than he expected. With one swift swing, a sharpened blade pierced through the dark hedgehog's chest.

Shadow fell to his knees with a sharp gasp, clutching the gaping wound, which spurted a lethal liquid the color of his quickly glazing eyes. He keeled over further, vomiting more brilliant vermilion.

"W-Why…" Shadow's lips froze mid sentence as he fell fully onto the ground with a pained grunt, splashing into the pool of his own lost life force. His once lively body grew cold, as Shadow the Hedgehog would no longer speak again…

"Because… You stole her from me."

o()o()o()o()o()o

The next night, Amy found herself dressed up, sitting at a long wooden table with Sonic. She had gotten no word from her soon to be husband since he'd dropped her off the night before, but she didn't worry herself too much, forgetting all about him as the blue hedgehog sent so many charming compliments her way.

"Well, I'm not surprised you're engaged, you're one of the best women that I've ever met," Sonic continued with a flirty grin. Amy blushed and laughed.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself!" She replied, already feeling at ease with a man who'd been a stranger to her just the day before. She was trying to hide her utter infatuation with the smirking hedgehog sitting across from her, as she _was _engaged.

"Amy, let's drink to our acquaintance!" Sonic suggested suddenly, raising a filled wine glass. To her surprise, a similar glass was placed before her, filled to the brim with the aged beverage.

"I'm not really one to drink… but why not?" She giggled for not the first time in the past two days. Their two cups gently clicked together as they toasted, and they each took a long sip of their wine.

Amy's eyes widened as the fragile glass slipped from her gloved hands, shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces. Her hands grasped at her neck as she coughed violently, gasping for relief from the strange burning sensation that slowly seeped from her throat to her chest. The pink hedgehog felt dizzy as her vision was impaired by a strange blurriness. She let out one last wheeze as she slipped from her seat, unconscious.

Sonic, however, simply stared at the fallen girl with no marks of surprise as he continued to sip his wine.

"My, Amy, was the poison too strong for you?"

o()o()o()o()o()o

"W-What… where… what happened…" Amy trailed of, a slight lingering of the painful sensation from earlier making her cringe. Darkness surrounded her, but she could hear her own soft breathing, and oddly, the heavy breathing of someone else. She blinked a few times, only to feel a cloth-like material obstructing her sight. The pink furry tried to reach up to remove the blinding bind when she found the her wrists were tied together almost painfully tight. If she hadn't had a blindfold on, you could have sworn her eyes grew twice their normal size.

She squirmed on the soft mattress that she'd been laid down on, grunting desperately as she tried to loosen her restraints when a familiar voice punctured the silence.

"Now, now, no need to be afraid Mrs. Rose," the voice said slyly. Amy could feel the figure above her; his hot breathe hitting her face.

"W-Why… Sonic!" She cried out, confused and hurt at her host's sudden change in personality.

"No! He tried to take you away from me!" The cobalt host roared, fingers gripping the sheets in frustration.

"Who… Shadow?" Amy started, still feeling as confused as ever.

"YES! I had you long before he did before you were ripped away! This time I won't let ANYONE tear us apart, not your fiancé, not your parents, NO ONE!" He shouted, hot tears escaping from his dilated green eyes.

"Wait…" the rose said, finally enlightened upon the subject. She slowly sat up, forcing the other to back off of her into a similar position. She whittled her hands free of the rope she'd been progressively loosening for the past few minutes. She pulled down the blindfold, her soft gaze now blurry not from dizziness or poison, but from tears.

"O-Olgilvie?" She questioned breathlessly, reaching up to brush her fingers against her childhood lover's pale cheek.

"Ames… please, don't call me that," Sonic whispered as his head turned away, eyes red and puffy as more tears slipped free. Amy just put her hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Sonic… why didn't you tell me?" She croaked, voice cracking pitifully.

"You were already engaged, and…" He was cut off as soft lips met his own. For a few sweet moments, their lips danced across the other's as their tongues wrestled each other. (A/N I fail at kisses) The two hedgehogs fully embraced each other, not bothering to stop their passionate kiss. As their perspiration mixed, so did their hearts.

"Sonic the Hedgehog… I never stopped loving you."

o()o()o()o()o()o

**Good heavens, that was just terrible… I really did love the start, but as I went on, it got sooooo bad. It feels so rushed. BTW, for those of you that are confused, Amy and Sonic were childhood lovers, but Amy's parents disapproved and they were separated. For fear of losing her again, he changed his name and tried again. I'm sorry, Shadoooooooow! Actually, several other characters to play the role Len did crossed my mind (Knuckles, Tails, Silver, ect.), but Shadow seems the most likely that Sonic would ever kill. **

** This chapter is half of what last chapter was in words… whatever. Anyways, I'll try to do better next time! See, I'm not so good at serious romance like this, and was trying to make Sonic, Amy, and Shadow not OOC (mission failed), which is why it feels so awkward. For now, to make up for it, enjoy this random thing I wrote on the late night of Sonic's B-day, which was, like, a week ago. Don't be surprised at its shortness.**

Sonic held only one suitcase, which held nothing more than a few extra pairs of gloves and socks. His round, black eyes studied the tall, intimidating looking building that had been erected at that very spot. The tinted windows blocked any view inside, instead choosing to reflect the blinding rays of the sun off of them. Near the top of the building, 4 letters came together to form the name of the company who owned the skyscraper: SEGA.

The small blue hedgie shuffled his feet a bit, suddenly wondering if he'd ingested butterflies on a sugar rush for breakfast instead of his normal bowl of Cheerios. Staring down at his stomach as though to ponder the thought, his mind further delved into uncertainty. What if he wasn't the mascot that SEGA was looking for? Sure, he could run at super speed… but what was that compared to that legendary swordsman hero, or that plumber that saved princesses and defeated beasts with a simple jump? Not to mention that SEGA's last mascot, Alex Kidd, had been ousted. Sure, he wasn't popular, but still…

"Okay… deep breaths, Sonic… deep breaths…" he quickly obeyed himself, placing a gloved hand to his rising and falling chest. He began shaking his quilled head about, as though trying to force the doubt straight out his ear, but had a feeling all he was doing was making himself look strange. He was already blue, and he didn't need mental issues to be tacked onto the list.

The 10 year old furry started to walk toward the door, only for his knees to lock up, forcing him to introduce his face to the ground.

"Argggg! Snap out of it, Sonic! You'll never get the job if you act like a klutz!" He berated his mutinying body as he forced himself upright, strolling into the building as casually as he could mange at the moment. Thankfully, it was enough to get him to the front desk. However, it was about as tall as he was.

"Excuse me, I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Yuji Naka?" He called up to the woman seated at the desk. He saw her head pop up from above her fashion magazine and scan the general area. Her almond eyes never fell on him though, and after shrugging her shoulders, she turned back to the sad excuse for literature in her perfectly manicured hands.

"HEY!" Sonic wailed, banging his hands on the desktop, causing the receptionist to yelp and drop her magazine. She blinked a few times and stared down over her station, finally spotting the little hedgehog.

"Oh! Mr. Sonic! I apologize for not seeing you before. If you'll just use that elevator over there and go up to the top floor, Mr. Naka's secretary will be waiting to take you to your interview," She informed, pointing to said elevator while using her other hand to retrieve her magazine that had fallen behind her. The blue furry nodded, turning away from the woman and doing as instructed.

The elevator music did little to help his head, which was racing as fast as his feet. The five other businessmen and woman didn't help either, as they simply looked down on him, literally and in Sonic's mind, figuratively. After the crowds had come and gone, he was left alone in the elevator.

"Well… I'm not gonna get anywhere acting all nervous. I just have to be me: confident, friendly Sonic the Hedgehog, not a shaking, wimpy ol' needlemouse," Sonic told himself before his face melted into further horror.

"Oh my gosh… am I talking to myself? Again!?" He moaned, burying his face into his hands. He practically jumped when a cheerful ding met his ears as the metal elevator doors parted at the top floor. As soon as he stepped out, the doors closed as the elevator was called back down to continue its job.

"And you must be Sonic, correct?" A sweet voice asked. The speaker, a slender young woman, smiled at Sonic with eyes that he felt were reading his mind.

"Uh, yes, that's me!" He replied, trying to insert a smile that he hoped looked a lot more natural than it felt.

"Mr. Naka and the rest of SEGA AM8 have been waiting. Follow me!" She giggled, her voice dripping with friendliness. The secretary led him down a long hallway, stopping at a simple wooden door at the end. A plaque with the words "Conference Room" professionally carved into it was mounted onto the wall beside the door.

Sonic gulped as the female let him into the room, shutting the door as she left him alone with his maybe-future bosses. He played with the cuff of his glove, silently refusing to make eye contact with the intimidating humans.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sonic, I'm Yuji Naka, one of the heads of SEGA AM8. These are my colleges, Naoto Oshima and Hirokazu Yasuhara," Mr. Naka introduced, while sitting at a long table with the other two men.

"You can just call me Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog," the hedgehog stated, sending a thumbs up toward the game tycoons. He at least had to put on a semi decent show for these guys…

Yuji Naka's lips spread into a smile as Oshima and Yasuhara whispered a few inaudible words to each other.

"Ah, of course, Sonic. Now, you're here to audition for the job as our company's mascot, yes?" Naka continued, looking down at the practically blank resume neatly laid before him.

"I'm not just here to _audition_, sir, I'm here to _be _your mascot!" He replied, hoping he wasn't being too hasty.

"So, Sonic, what can you do?" Mr. Yasuhara asked, gazing at the animal with a good measure of interest twinkling in his eyes.

"I can run at the speed of sound and cut through solid metal with my quills when I roll into a ball!" Sonic boasted as his nervousness started to melt away. The men looked down at him in surprise, but then their faces creased in slight skepticism. Sonic just smirked, decided to show off a bit.

"Hold onto your papers, gentlemen!" The blue speedster cried, taking off in a blur, sweeping up any lose documents in his drift. In the blink of an eye, he stood behind Oshima at the other side of the large room, letting lose a fake yawn.

"And I was just going _half _speed!" He bragged to the wide-eyed businessmen. Naka was the first to recover, standing up from his black swivel chair at the head of the table.

"I like you, kid. You have amazing speed _and _quite the personality. Gentlemen, I do believe that we've found our new star!" He announced, causing the 10 year-old's jaw to drop in shock.

"Wha- really? We… we've only been talking for, like, five minutes!" Sonic couldn't believe his eyes as Oshima and Yasuhara nodded in agreement.

"I don't need to know any more. I believe that you'll show the world a new kind of video game character, one that no one could match."

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I do believe you are the new face of SEGA."

** Pfffffft, that was bad. XD. Anyways, Review and Request please! They keep me goin'! **


	3. Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance

**Hello~! Flying Hissha here! Sorry, July has been super crazy! Between awkward relatives and lots of unnecessary crap, I've been unable to write squat. I also completely blazed through an anime called Soul Eater (and the manga) and dove into that fandom as well. I love the Troika team best! I won't abandon y'all, though. I still enjoy writing for this fandom, but I just can't find anything to read! Suggestions?**

**I'm sorry but I may be putting off Rolling Girl for a few more chapters. I still have to think about what I'm gonna do, and I have already prepped and completely ready ideas. I'm just afraid I'll take forever between updates again. A list of ready ideas will be put at the bottom note, okay?**

**!DISCLAIMER! I do not own Sonic or Vocaloid. None of these songs, or characters, belong to me bros. They belong to Crypton, various Vocaloid artists, and Sega. **

**!WARNING! There is death and the story itself may be disturbing to some. There is one-sided Sonamy, Sonaze (I like Sonamy better than Sonaze, but Amy fit this song better than any other character). The name of the song sounds like something dirty/sexual would happen, but nothing does, I promise.**

**o()o()o()o() Presenting… ROTTEN GIRL, GROTESQUE ROMANCE by Miku o()o()o()o() **

_ My dear Sonic…_

She pulled open her heavy maroon curtains, staring out into the house right next to her own. Her eyelashes, weighed down by heavy clumps of black mascara, brushed across her sharp emerald eyes as her gaze never left the cobalt owner of the home beside her, Sonic. Her neutral expression shifted into a crazed smile, lust glimmering in those wide eyes.

She swept the curtain closed, dimming the room once more. The flickering lights of her ratty old flat providing a semi-adequate amount of light, showing off the hundreds of pictures posted about the one-roomed abode. Most of the shots where blurry or taken from far away, but they all encaptured the same person.

_Oh, Sonniku~! I was just BORN to be in love with you!_

Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog, owner of the flat and the lustful green orbs leaned against the wall closest to her blue neighbor's building with a dreamy grin.

"Love me…" She whispered, brushing her hand against a close up of her crush. Sonic was a hedgehog, like her, but his blue quills were arranged in a spikier, crazy fashion then her own. His green eyes, similar to Amy's own, showed joy and content, not constant wanting. A snarky smile was set on his peach muzzle.

Amy had sheets of paper strewn across her bed, crude scrawl depicting every fact, every tiny detail, about her obsession on it. It had taken months of sneaking about to compile the trove of unknown secrets about the boy who'd unknowingly stolen her heart.

Clumsily twirling off of the wall, the pretty pink stalker stopped before a stuffed doll placed into a sitting position on a wooden chair that had been shoved to the side. The patched doll looked like a toddler's rendition of her crush with two different sized buttons to serve as his stunning eyes.

Grabbing the doll's blue quills, the girl cooed over the toy.

"I only wish I could stroke your hair, touch your face…" Amy sighed, getting lost in her own sick fantasies. As the doll fell over, the need to see her wanna-be BF filled her heart, but her face fell as she took in the sight before her.

Inside Sonic's brighter flat, said blue hedgehog sat laughing with a finely dressed purple cat, who looked as though she was giggling as well. Amy's eyes narrowed as jealousy poisoned her already less that sane mind. The gorgeous cat embraced the boy before her, who hugged her back with obvious compassion.

Amy almost ripped the curtains with the force that she uses to close them with, her teeth grit and fists clenched. She stumbled toward an object that was leaned against her plain brown wall. Brandishing the red hammer in her iron grasp, a strained smirk, looking more like a grimace, spread across her features.

~()~()~()~()~()~

Sitting in the middle of her stained carpet, she drew out various photos of the pretty purple cat, Blaze. Or that's what Amy had heard the feline say her name was. Grabbing a particularly flattering shot of the girl smiling sweetly at the camera, she pulled a lit match to it, setting it ablaze. The destructive element quickly consumed the picture, leaving nothing but a fine black powder.

Amy continued to draw the photos from the purple handbag that was not her own, feeding them to the always-hungry fire. After dumping the lavender purse, it was haphazardly tossed into the wastebasket across the room.

"I wonder what she's doing now…" Amy's laugh that followed revealed a damaged mental state. Tossing herself onto her matte pink bed, she embraced the crude replica of Sonic. _Her_ Sonic.

"You can do anything you want to me, Sonikku," she flirted with the inanimate object, pressing the doll's face into her chest. (A/N O.o) She then delicately brought the stuffed boy to her face, laying her lips onto the doll's own fake, raggedy smile.

A frown overcame her muzzle as she thought about her Sonikku with that… Blaze girl. How could her blue crush possibly do that to her? Would he keep doing it? She took the doll and stood up, making her way over to the wall adjacent to her, shoving the doll up against it. She grabbed a thick nail from her dresser, setting it upon the stuffed toy's forehead. Raising her red hammer, she pounded the nail through doll Sonic's head, and into the wall behind it.

"You will be mine… You're anchored in me alone."

~()~()~()~()~()~

Sonic closed his cell phone, a distressed frown placed onto his normally happy features. Another unsuccessful call to his girlfriend, Blaze, and the blue hedgehog was beginning to worry. They were always texting and calling each other when they weren't able to see each other face to face. He had never loved a girl like he had with the purple feline. Blaze loved him for who he was, accepting all his hyperactive quirks. She didn't mind when he'd dash off at random times, not returning for hours on end.

He shoved his gloved hands, still holding the mobile device, into his pockets. Letting out a sigh of dismay, but convincing himself that he was simply overreacting, he continued down the crowded sidewalk, subconsciously tightening his thick, green scarf to block the gusty fall breeze. Not paying attention, he brushed against someone, whose pink features were drawn into a mischievous grin.

"Sorry!" He called over his shoulder to the sakura hedgehog as she skipped into the nearest building, humming a tune he didn't recognize. Realizing his building was right in front of him, he forgot about the girl and entered, breathing a content sigh at the warm rush on his peach muzzle.

He took his time ascending to his room, greeting his neighbors who passed by with a zoned out tone as he pulled back out his cell phone. It proved to be as fruitful as the fifty other times he'd checked his messages.

"You're overreacting, Sonic. Blaze can take care of herself…" he mumbled to himself, pocketing his cell once more and getting out his key instead. He let out a gasp as he found a package about the size of half of his body placed on his doormat. He unlocked the door, pushing the huge delivery inside, stopping in his living room.

Studying the box, he realized that there was return address, so someone must have delivered it themselves. He let out a hum of confusion as he went searching through the room for his pocketknife. After a good fifteen minutes, he found the blade, curiously slitting the packing tape off and tearing the box open.

Nothing could have possibly prepared him for the contents of this "present".

Blaze's beautiful, amber eyes were forever frozen in a widened state of terror. She lay covered by nothing but fur, her usual ponytail wasn't even present, as her lavender locks fell messily across her bare shoulders. Nasty bruises laced her body, but if there'd been any blood, it'd been washed away neatly. But what made Sonic feel his lunch coming back up was the fact everything below her ribcage had been severed and was rotting elsewhere.

The body of his lovely, perfect girl had been delivered to his doorstep.

Sonic's heart stopped for a moment, as his vision started to blur. A cascade of tears quickly followed as he lifted the remains of his girlfriend and embraced it tightly. He choked out sweet, loving words to deaf ears that would never hear again. He kissed the cold, blue lips that would never repeat the action. He stroked her limp messy hair that her nimble fingers would never fix again.

Feeling a pang of paranoia, he started frantically looking about his apartment for any sort of intruder or the sick killer that took his sunshine from him. His eyes caught a figure peeking from her curtains. Out his window, a pink hedgehog holding a long purple hair looked out her own window in the building directly across from his. Smiling, she turned and closed her drapes, not realizing she'd been spotted.

"_That girl I bumped into on the street… she… had some of Blaze's hair… I'd recognize my girlfriend's fur anywhere! She… she killed Blaze." _

The distraught blue hedgehog's emerald orbs once more fell on the girl he had loved with all his heart. Fresh tears streamed down his red cheeks as he buried his face into the dead cat's fur.

_"Now I remember that chick… Amy Rose, I think. She kept harassing me about dating in my old town… Did she follow me?"_

"Don't worry, baby… I'll avenge you…" Sonic whispered, a dark expression falling over his features. Head bowed, he began brushing his fingers through Blaze's mangled locks.

~()~()~()~()~()~

Amy pulled on her normal red dress as quickly as she could after hearing a knock on her door. She knew who it was before even opening it, as she'd watched him (her dear Sonikku, of course~!) leave his building and head into her own. She was esthetic when he finally set down that icky corpse. Amy had started to worry that he'd never get over her, but now that he had, he finally acknowledged her presence.

"Sonniku~! It's been so long!" Amy cried, flinging herself on top of the blue hedgehog the moment she opened the door. She didn't catch the forced "hello" that fell from his lips as he thrust a bouquet of roses into her arms. The pink stalker gasped happily as she gazed at the lovely, yet somewhat withered, flowers. She snatched Sonic's gloved hand from his side as she guided him into her shoddy home.

Amy glided over to a plain clear vase on her desk, which she'd reserved for the occasion, and started to arrange the flowers to her preference. Her bloodshot eyes didn't catch the fatigue in which her crush moved, how his posture deteriorated into an awful slouch. His cheerful emerald eyes went hard, heavy purple bags resting underneath indicating many sleepless nights.

Said glazed eyes shifted over to the door to what appeared to be her closet. Being left slightly ajar, Sonic easily spotted the large hammer propped against the wall, dripping a brilliant vermillion liquid onto the carpet. He silently walked towards the bloodied tool, grasping it tightly with both of his hands as he dragged it out of the closet and over to Amy, who was still unaware, staring at her bouquet.

Feeling Sonic's warm breath on the nape of her neck, Amy turned around to find the blue heartthrob with her hammer poised to bash her skull in with one precise swing. She calmly stared up at Sonic with a light frown.

"Sonniku-" She started, only to be prematurely cut off.

"No… You killed her…" He practically whispered, the lethal weapon shaking in his grasp. Amy didn't move, but a smile that could've put the Cheshire cat to shame crossed her pale muzzle.

"My, that prostitute? You're better off with me, Sonniku~!" Sonic released a feral shriek as he used every bit of his strength into a lethal blow only to stop when a sharp pain ripped into his stomach. Wide eyes traveled to his belly, only to find an industrial sized nail protruding from the area. Rich red blood dribbled from the wound as Sonic fell to his knees, his jaw hanging loosely.

Amy stood, prying her hammer from his stiff fingers, slinging it over her boney shoulder. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout as she tsked the bleeding blue.

"Sorry, baby. But I'll make you see; force you to be…" Amy trailed off, bringing the hammer down on his head with a force that cracked his skull, ending his life so quickly.

"… In love with me," The psychotic pink hedgehog giggled, using the quickly pooling blood to draw a heart on his cheek.

"Eternally."

** Bwah, that song is sooooo creeper! (isitjustmeorarethesegettingshorter?) Anyways, I promised you guys a list of ideas that are pretty much totally thought through, or that really interest me at the moment, so here they are!**

**Heat-Haze Days (Miku), Hocus Pocus (Gumi and Miku), My Crush Was a Monster Boy (Gumi), Daughter and Servant of Evil (Rin and Len), Wide Knowledge of the Late Known Madness (Miku). Maybe, just maybe, I might do Reboot (Zimi, Miku, and Luka)**

** That's only a few I suppose, but if any of those catch your eye, feel free to send your input. Also, if you have another song to add (since I may've forgotten something), feel free to slip that in as well. Also, yes. I am doing Rolling Girl at some point (OMG, I feel like a jerk!). Please Review! **


	4. Heat-Haze Days

** Flying Hissha with another update! At this point, I think I have, like, four readers. Oh well, I suppose. Anyways, I've been moping about lately, as school starts back up in a few days (NOOOOOOOOO!). I still have a big 'ol book to read, but I just haven't been motivated… like with everything else in my life. Gosh, I'm so friggen lazy. :P Aside from that, I'm trying to use a diversity of characters, and have been trying to separate chapters with the same characters each time. I know all you fangirls want Shadow… but I haven't found a song to stick him in quite yet. So for now, enjoy the song that escalates quickly. **

** !DISCLAIMER! I don't own Sonic or Vocaloid. If you wanted something that original, you shouldn't be on fanfiction, hun.**

** !WARNING! A lot of death. This song is basically centered on it, and you'll see what I mean. Sorry, there shall be blood this time. There will also be a slight bit of Tailsmo, but honestly, it's more on a friend level. It can be however you want to see it. **

**o()o()o()o() Presenting… HEAT-HAZE DAYS by Miku o()o()o()o()**

Summer was at it's hottest, as the days past could've reduced the iceberg that'd sunk the Titanic to a puddle in five minutes. At least, that's what the inhabitants of Station Square would've insisted had anyone asked. So the cool breeze that whipped through the city this day was greatly appreciated. It was a wonderful day, and most of the city's inhabitants intended to take advantage of it. However, an eight year-old aimlessly strolling down the sidewalk, staring at his phone, had no idea of how to spend the day.

The phone's screen displayed the date, August 15th in big letters, as well the time of day, 12:28, to bright blue eyes. As soon as the screen dimmed, he shoved it into one of his big bushy tails **(A/N yeah… I dunno)**. The golden fox hummed in boredom and continued to walk straight ahead until he caught something in his peripheral vision.

He'd gone further into the city than he though, as he now had arrived in front of a small playground in the park. Children younger, and even his age (though the fox considered his maturity level much above those children) were flooded near the slides and seesaws. However, away from those hoards of kids, a girl with short green hair that looked about his age wearing a dress that somewhat resembled petals sat on the swings, petting a small blue chao.

The two-tailed kit only took a moment and a blink to decide, as he began to approach the girl. Her eyes, a stunning blue like his, shot up at him as he stood in front of her. Starting to regret coming over, he awkwardly sat on the swing beside her, his short legs dangling above the hard-packed ground below. The girl let out a giggle as he huffed indignantly before silence fell back over the two.

"Uh, hi! I'm… Tails," The fox began, running a gloved hand through his unruly bangs. The girl looked back down at her chao, stroking it as it purred. After a moment or two, she finally spoke.

"My name is Cosmo," She replied, smiling back at Tails. Relieved that she didn't seem to be ignoring him, he gave a small grin back.

"That's cool, so what are you doing here alone?" He questioned, swinging back and forth slightly.

"Mm, I wanted to be with someone, but no one really likes me," Cosmo practically mumbled the last bit, playing with the cuffs on her sleeves, but Tails keen ears picked up every bit.

"Why's that? You seem like a nice girl," Tails countered, not a stranger to such a situation.

"I… I kind of… hate… summer, and they won't play with me," She muttered words that where practically an insult to almost every child alive.

"I'm kind of a nerd, I suppose (**Just bear with me**), and they hate that. I'm just quiet and clumsy," Cosmo continued, looking away from the boy that she simply _knew _was scowling at her: judging her. When she heard a laugh, she almost ran off, but the fox commented before she could.

"Is that all? I'm sorry, but I'm the exact same way!" Tails chuckled, drawing the green haired girl's eyes upward once more.

"What? Really?" She asked, stunned. He simply nodded, turning his head to gaze at the fluffy clouds overhead.

"Yup, I've always been teased for being a nerd. But you just gotta' ignore them, because they don't know what they're talking about. One day we'll be on top while they're delivering our mail," He encouraged, a smirk that his friend had taught him spreading across his white muzzle. Cosmo smiled sweetly, until they both broke down into giggles.

Feeling neglected, as Cosmo had stopped petting him to talk to some strange fox-boy, the chao wriggled out of the girl's arms to speed off, hoping to play a game of chase.

"Ahh! Aster, wait!" The green girl wailed, stumbling out of her swing and taking off after her runaway pet. Shocked, Tails hopped off of the swing and dashed off toward the two. The green grass of the park suddenly shifted to the concrete sidewalk as the two children chased after the chao. It all happened in the blink off an eye.

Tails stood at the edge of the sidewalk, eyes wide as his entire body shook violently. His golden fur was turned a sickly scarlet as blood flew everywhere, coating everything the morbid hue. But the red liquid was not his own.

Having darted into the street, reaching for her chao, Cosmo hadn't noticed the huge truck that sped toward her until it slammed into her small, frail body. A heartbreaking scream tore from her throat as bones broke and blood flew upon impact. Her limbs were twisted in unnatural positions as a dangerous puddle of blood rapidly grew on the gritty pavement beneath her. The truck driver slowly got out, a horrified look twisted onto his gruff features as people nearby screamed, pulling out their phones to call for an ambulance.

"C-COSMO!" Tails shrieked, reality crashing like an anvil onto his shoulders. Scrambling towards the dying girl, he plopped to the ground beside her, ignoring the mass of her life force. He gently pulled Cosmo into his arms, cradling the girl that was in fact taller than him as he sobbed into her tainted green hair. A crowd gathered around the children, gasping and some being so indecent as to take pictures with their phones.

"This is all real!" A voice laughed behind him. Tails's head whirled behind him, only to see a red figure that looked almost exactly like himself smirking down at his tearstained face. His strange double seemed to vanish instantly, no one else having seen it for a reason beyond Tails.

The pressure just proved much on the poor kit as his world was engulfed in black.

o()o()o()o()o()o

"NOOO!" A cry sounded through the shared apartment as Tails jolted up from his bed. Wide blue eyes, frantically surveyed his surroundings, his heartbeat slowing as he took in the familiar plain white walls of his friend's guestroom. He'd been staying in Station Square with his close friend while his own home was being repaired (it wasn't HIS fault he misread the cooking time for the Easy Mac!).

"You okay?" A blue hedgehog (**lol, he's in EVERY chapter!**) poked his head out from behind the door.

"Yeah… fine. Don't worry about it," Tails replied, releasing his death grip on the navy blue covers. The hedgehog gave the fox a goofy smile and thumbs up before retreating from the bedroom. Tails had a sudden revelation as his "dream" filled his memory. It had seemed so real, and he remembered every bit, as opposed to usually forgetting bits and pieces of even the most memorable dream. What if it was real, and everyone was trying to make him forget it ever happened?

Whipping out his phone, he let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. The date displayed was August 15th, to his relief. It was about 12:04. Throwing off his sheets, curiosity overcame him as he dashed out of the room.

"Gotta go! I'll be back later!" Tails called out to his host after slipping on his sneakers, who was sitting on the couch watching some cop show. Waiting to hear his grunt of approval, the golden fox, exited the apartment, darting down the corridor and descending the metal staircase. The soles of his shoes made loud clangs against the worn metal, but Tails was too lost in his thoughts to hear.

Soon enough, he found himself at the park he'd been at in his dream. Pulling out his phone again, he confirmed the time to be the same as when he'd arrived in the dream: 12:30. His breathing stopped when he spotted a girl sitting on the swings, her hand gently running over the chao in her lap.

This girl had _green hair_.

Tails's legs felt like jelly as he forced himself to walk toward the girl, who obviously looked depressed. The kit knew for sure it was Cosmo, he knew it. He'd never forget her face. He stopped himself halfway, taking a deep breath.

"Calm down, Miles. You're fine. It's just a coincidence. Nothing's gonna happen," Tails assured himself, going so far as to address himself with his real name. He started forward, putting on the mask of confidence he hoped looked more real than he felt it was.

Feeling serious dejavu, he plopped into the swing beside her after they made eye contact. Sure enough, Cosmo giggled at his short stature, but this time he simply laughed along.

"Hey, er, my name is Tails," He started, having to remind himself that they'd never met.

"My name is Cosmo," Cosmo replied, sure enough, smiling softly at the kit beside her. She didn't realize how he stiffened for a split second before loosening up. A few moments of a tense silence overcame the children, as the purr of the chao in her arms was the only noise.

"So, what are you doing here?" Cosmo started, as Tails hadn't spoken a word. His attention snapped from the sky to her before speaking.

"Well, I was just walking around… It's a nice day," He stated, lightly kicking at the air in front of him.

"Mm… you know, I actually kinda hate summer…" Cosmo admitted, her head turned toward her feet. Tails chuckled quietly, after hearing her not-so-secret confession for not the first time.

"That's fine, everyone has a different preference," The fox replied, starting to feel a bit more comfortable. There was that look of surprise again.

"You don't mind?" Cosmo said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Of course not. Just because those jerks do doesn't mean everyone else does. I'm not too fond of it myself," He finished, glaring at said jerks on the playground. The two began to laugh, and as if on queue, the chao zipped off toward the park's exit.

"Ahh! Aster, wait-" Cosmo stumbled off of the swing and started to run, only for someone to grab her arm and stop her.

"Tails, what-" She began only for the shaken looking fox to cut her off.

"D-Don't worry, c-chaos always come back, correct? Why don't we, err, go get some… ice cream! Y-Yeah, I'll buy!" He hastily explained, tripping over his words. Confusion melted away into a look of pure joy.

"Oh! I love ice cream!" She cheered, hugging the boy, who instantly blushed at the close contact. She pulled back, a cute, curious frown pressed into her face.

"But… what's the occasion? Sorry if I sound rude… Oh I must sound so ungrateful," Tails replied before she could continue berating herself.

"I-I just had a dream… Don't worry about it, please," he mumbled, trying to put on a convincing grin. Cosmo blinked, cocking her head to the side cutely before nodding. Tails grabbed her hand as they approached the sidewalk. Cosmo wondered why he shuddered when a large truck zoomed by, driving over the speed limit.

Five minutes into their journey, Tails had relaxed enough to the let the green-haired girl's hand go, but he still walked ahead of her just in case. The two began to cross across the crosswalk. Hearing a woman scream on the sidewalk ahead of him, he followed her finger, seeing a large pole falling from the skyscraper under construction behind them. Before he could blink, the metal beam landed with grim accuracy.

Straight through Cosmo's back.

She let out a strangled cry as she fell, blood seeping through her green and white dress and dribbling down her chapped lips. The pole stuck out from both side of her tiny body, like a sick kabob. Tails let out a grief filled shriek as he started toward the girl, only to be shoved back by a familiar red figure.

"This is all real!" The double laughed with a sneer. Before his vision blurred and went dark, he could've sworn that Cosmo was smiling…

o()o()o()o()o()o

"NOOO!" Tails shrieked, sitting up in bed. Throwing his covers off of his furry body, he whipped out his phone. Sure enough, it was still around 12:00 on August 15th. As he began throwing on his shoes, his friends blue head peeked around the door.

"You okay?" He questioned in the same nonchalant manner he had before. He was taken aback by the look of fear and determination mixed in the kit's big blue orbs.

"Sorry, but I really, really gotta go, NOW!" He shouted, already halfway out the door. With a rattling slam, the fox bounded down the hall and descended the stairs, almost tripping and falling. He shifted out a mad sprint the moment he made it out of the building, ignoring the shouts and insults as he shoved through the crowd.

He made it to the park in record time, canine eyes spotting Cosmo in seconds. He dashed up to the swings grabbing her arms and pulling her off with him.

"Aah! Who are you and what are you-" Cosmo began to scream before she spotted the stressed tears falling from the strange boy's eyes.

"Please, Cosmo, there's no time to explain! Come with me and I swear I'll explain everything!" Tails wailed, paranoia taking over his mind. Deciding to humor the child, Cosmo nodded as they both ran off.

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" Cosmo inquired between huffs. His eyes didn't meet hers as he gracelessly spat out his answer.

"My friend's apartment. It's the safest place right now," He choked out between wild breaths. His heart raced in his chest as his lungs burned, begging for him to stop. His legs shook, wanted to simply cease function and drop him to the ground. However, the kit tuned out his mutinying body and pressed on, tightening his grip on Cosmo's hand.

Finally making it to the building without mishap, they began climbing the staircase in quick, hurried steps.

"Don't worry we're almost…" Tails trailed off as the hallway came into view. Leaning against the wall was the red figure, wearing a broad toothy grin. Hearing a loud clang and abrupt cry, he whirled around to see Cosmo tumbling down the staircase, small drops of blood staining the metal. A sickening crack shook him as she finally reached the bottom, unmoving. He saw no more as he passed out again.

o()o()o()o()o()o

For probably the millionth time, Tails sat up in his bed, but no longer did he scream. He was not covered in sweat and no longer gripped the covers with tears stinging his eyes. His eyes drooped wearily and his posture was bent and tired looking. He didn't bother checking his phone, because it was always August 15th. It was always around noon.

He'd figured this out long ago. He'd always go to the park, try to protect Cosmo, only for her to die in some horrible way. He'd probably seen three hundred sickly "creative" demises that the poor green-haired girl was always subjected to. After the last time, he finally figured out how he was going to stop it.

Putting on his shoes, he slipped out the door, not bothering to utter a word to his roommate. He made the journey he'd made so many times before to the park, only to sit beside Cosmo quietly, only to nod and utter a word or two in response to the chatter he'd practically memorized. She laughed, and he tried to, only for it to sound like a pained grunt.

Like in the "script", the chao bolted and Cosmo clumsily chased after it. However, this time, Tails knew exactly what he was going to do. He ran with a purpose, catching up to her just as she reached the sidewalk. The little fox let a crazed grin spread across his muzzle as he shoved Cosmo onto the sidewalk, thus propelling himself into the street…

…And into the path of a large speeding truck.

The eight-year old's blood flew everywhere, staining the Cosmo's dress as she released a terrified shriek. The truck driver slowly exited the truck, taking off his hat and pressing it to his chest as a gasping crowd circled the bloody, broken boy.

"Serves you right…" The red figure mumbled, turning away before his dying double could see the tears in his eyes. Tails only chuckled grimly, but his eyes widened as he spotted a blue figure standing behind Cosmo, who looked back at her blue look-alike in fear.

"This is all real!" The blue double laughed, before the world fell into the claws of unconsciousness.

o()o()o()o()o()o

A strangled gasp tore through the relative silence of the room as Cosmo sat upright in her bed. She clutched the green covers close to her as tears dripped down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and red, as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She drew her chao, who slept peacefully beside her, into her lap with a sniffle. Stroking her pet gently, she glanced at her phone on her nightstand. It was August 14th.

" I failed this time too, Aster…" She muttered, hugging the creature close to her shuddering body.

** Yikes… I finished this at 2:00 AM… Oops? XD I really had some sort of morbid fun with this chapter, though I feel like the quality fell as I went on. I made sure that this one was longer than Rotten Girl. If you are confused, I'm very sorry, but I tried my hardest to not make it confusing. The red and blue figures are the hardest to understand, since even I don't fully understand it myself. I only figured the majority off it out a few days ago after watching the video again. **

** I wanted to finish this so soon because I felt bad for making you guys wait so long for last chapter. So, yeah!**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
